Figures
by Namidaga Ochiru
Summary: In school, Sakura and Sasuke are popular, smart students who seem normal enough. After the final bell, they transform into completely different individuals. Sakura becomes an amazing figure skater longing for a partner on and off the ice, and Sasuke becomes another skater in the same position. What happens when they collide? SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and KibaIno! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

****Me: Hi guys! So, this is yet another story I've been working on. :) I had to do a paper on an Olympic sport for my PE Final, so I chose figure skating, and I was working on SasuSaku at the same time. Mix those two together and you get this! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome  
Sakura's POV**

"I'm going to be late if I don't get there soon!" Out of all the days, my mom just had to turn up drunk today. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I winced as I felt the blades in my knapsack poke my body. Okaasan was always drinking too much. It had turned into one of the few things she actually cared to do- drink away all the money she brought home. As a result, my mother was always stumbling through the door at around six every morning, and I had to push her towards the bedroom to catch up on sleep. Usually, though, I still had enough time to get to school... This time, mom had passed out in the doorway, and healing the marks on her body had used up most of my chakra. It was getting irritating, and I was on the verge of calling the rehab group nearby for help.

I dashed through the school's doors, navigating the maze-like hallways until I found my class. This was not going smoothly. It was the first day of my sophomore year, and I was already late. By twenty minutes, no less. My sensei, Kakashi, looked up in annoyance as I entered the classroom. "Ms. Haruno, you do realize that you're twenty minutes late?" Kakashi-sensei looked calm, but I could see that he was angry with me. His dark eyes held me in place as his silver hair quivered slightly. "Gomenasai, Kakashi-sensei. It won't happen again." I turned to go to my seat when my sensei stopped me. "Sakura, why were you this late?" I had to swallow hard to keep the tears from falling. "Family emergency. Next time, I won't be late. Gomenasai!"

I had never been happier to find my seat. I was right next to Yamanaka Ino, also known as Ino-pig, and none other than Uchiha Sasuke sitting behind me. Tenten, in comparison, sat on the other side of the room with Hyuuga Neji next to her. Naruto and Hinata were at the back right corner of the class, and in front of Ino sat Kiba. My brother, Sasori, was in the front of the class. He still managed to shoot me a questioning look and I briefly flicked my fingers together, like I was snapping a bottlecap. He nodded. We had come to associate that gesture with Okaasan and her obsession with sake. Unfortunately, Ino had no idea what the gesture meant, and still managed to pass me a note before Kakashi-sensei noticed.

"What happened? You're never late. At least, not for the time I've known you!" I sighed. Ino was my best friend, but she didn't need to know some things. "Like I told Kakashi-sensei- I had a family emergency. I need to focus now if I'm going to understand what I missed." Ino nodded in understanding and scribbled down a reply. "Want to borrow my notes? It's no biggie. I have to go to work tonight, so can you give them back tomorrow?" Sometimes, Ino was a demon that was not to be messed with. Other times, like now, she as close to an angel as you could get. "Thanks, Ino. I'll make it up to you!" Ino smiled slyly, handing her notes over along with the note. "I only ask that you look behind you. PS- Sasuke is staring at you instead of Kakashi-sensei. I wish you two would just admit it already! You both like each other. :)" Shooting her a look, I saw her grin before she turned back to the front of the room.  
Ino was always telling me that one day, Sasuke was going to sweep me off my feet. I shook my head and went through my bag, looking for an eraser. I felt mortified when I realized I didn't have one. Turning around, I saw Sasuke quickly glance down at his notes. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, can I please borrow an eraser? I'll give it back after class." I flashed a small smile and he passed me an eraser. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Gomenasai." It was something I always did. If I disturbed someone or interrupted class for some reason, I always said either "Thank you. I'm sorry," or I stated the reason why I interrupted and apologized. Ino gave me a huge grin and shook her head, focusing on sensei's lecture again.  
Today, the day seemed to fly by. In no time at all, the final bell was ringing. I gathered up my things and handed Sasuke his eraser, smiling slightly. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun." I got the traditional Uchiha response; "Hn." I turned to leave class and almost collided with Sasori. "Niichan! Please warn me next time you decide to stand right in front of my desk!" I started walking past when Sasori touched my wrist, his version of saying, "Wait." I walked to the back of the room. Without waiting for me to ask, Sasori beat me to it. "How bad was it this time?" His face was expressionless, but his tone was filled with worry. "It was worse than usual. She didn't even make it to the door. I was also late today because I almost depleted my chakra healing the marks on her. She was bleeding so much internally, it wasn't even funny. As Hokage, she needs to get a grip on herself. I realize that she is overfond of sake, but I'd rather not have whispers circulate town that the Hokage's daughter admitted her mother to a rehabilitation center." I looked up tiredly at Sasori, letting him see exactly what dealing with okaasan everyday was doing to me. "Can you take care of it sometimes too, niichan? I know you're busy as well, but I'd really like it if it wasn't me all the time." I got a nod in response, and we walked out of class.  
My lesson had been delayed today for some reason, so I walked to The Chocolate Exchange for a minute. Tenten's cheery face greeted me from behind the counter. "Sakura-chan! Irasshai! Welcome, and take your pick! I guarantee," she said with a wink, "that everything is fresh!" I smiled. Tenten was so happy today. "Can I get the chocolate raspberry mousse in the front row? I feel like splurging today." As Tenten cut my piece out, we chatted amiably. "So, deciding to actually come in here and buy something? This is new. Isn't your lesson usually directly after school? Anko-sensei must be waiting for you." I shook my head, sending my pink hair flying. Smoothing it back behind my ears, I answered her question. "Today, my lesson was moved back an hour. I'm not sure why, though."  
I suppose I should explain. At school, I'm among the top of my class as far as attendance and grades go. After school, I don't go home. At least, I don't go home immediately. I don't have a boyfriend to hang out with, either. I go to the skating rink near the school for a lesson. I've been going there for lessons since I was five years old. Figure skating is wonderful to me; it gives me an opportunity to take my mind off of what's bothering me, such as okaasan. But its comfort only goes so far, and eventually I have to go home. It's also been getting harder recently, because, both on and off the ice, I've been feeling lonely. Ino has Kiba, and their relationship is easy because they both work at the same place. Tenten and Neji really need to figure out that they like each other and act on it. Naruto and Hinata are completely clueless. Hinata used to faint whenever Naruto even said "hi," and now Naruto almost blushes when Hinata looks at him. Those two have the makings of something great, I swear. As for me, I explained my predicament. The only real mystery is Sasuke-kun. I've been friends with him and his group for a long time, but I have no idea about what he does after school. I suppose I'll find out eventually.  
"Sakura-chan? Hello? Ne, wake up! You have to go!" I snapped back to reality at Tenten's worried voice. "Sakura? Are you okay? You took your order and then just spaced out! I wasn't sure if you were going to pass out or what! But you need to go to your lesson! Anko-sensei won't be pleased if you're late! Go!" At Tenten's prompting, I noticed the time. "Oh no! Gomenasai, Tenten, I have to go! Arigatou!" I dashed out of the shop and made a beeline for the rink, Figures.

Dashing through, I got through with five minutes left until my lesson started. I didn't notice the figure on the ice as I made a mad dash for the dressing room. I got in and found my locker, and hurriedly changed into my outfit of choice, a short black dress with long lace sleeves that hugged my arms and a tutu-like skirt that ended a few inches above my knees. It was tight in the front, the sweetheart neckline revealing my figure without giving away too much. There was a large portion of the back missing, but I had worn worse than this. This dress was a competition dress- I was supposed to perform for a crowd today, an hour after my lesson, and I just needed to add the finishing touches to my routine.

I fixed my hair quickly, pinning it up and restraining the few strands the fell free of the bun. Looking in the mirror, I noted that the dress' dark color flattered my complexion and my hair seemed to shine a brighter pink in contrast. My white skates, held in my right hand, popped against the dress, but they would blend with the ice in the competition tonight. My green eyes were sparkling, and I deemed myself passable, stepping out and sitting by the entrance to the rink. My skates were on in seconds, my hands quick to adjust them from years of practice. Now, I was not a bubbly-yet-stressed high school girl. I was a professional figure skater, and I was confident in my abilities.

I got on the ice and skated around a bit, spinning in circles now and then, testing my balance. I launched myself up into the air once, spinning twice before being pulled back to the ice. I noticed then that I wasn't the only one on the ice. Flushing slightly, I skated to the edge of the rink and relaxed against the handrail. My eyes found the figure skating and I felt my mouth drop open.

He was flawless. Yes, it was a 'he'. His moves were precise and carefully executed, letting me know that he was no stranger to the ice. He wasn't muscled beyond reason, but he wasn't a thin skater either. He had the perfect build for this; muscular yet subtle. He was amazing. He was also familiar. Wait... Is that Sasuke?!

He finished his routine with a difficult move and held his position before skating around a bit more. I felt his gaze fall on me and jerked in surprised realization. This is Uchiha Sasuke. This is where he goes after school's over. Tch. I guess I should have guessed it would be something unique. There aren't many male figure skaters out there nowadays... "Sakura-chan! It's nice to see you!" Anko-sama's voice rang out across the ice, and I could definitely feel Sasuke's gaze. He was staring at me intently, his dark eyes following my every move. "Anko-sama, it's good to see you, too. Have you been doing well?" I kept my voice light, yet respectful. While I spoke to her, I skated slowly around the rink until I was closer to Sasuke and her. "For goodness' sake, Sakura, call me Anko! I haven't been your personal trainer for ten years just so that you could keep calling me 'Anko-sama' or 'Anko-sempai' or 'Anko-sensei'! Just call me Anko already, Sakura!" Grinning at her, I felt Sasuke's gaze shift.

"Oh! That reminds me. Sakura-chan, this is-" I cut her off. "Uchiha Sasuke, I know. He's my classmate and we've been friends for a long time. But I had no idea that he was your student. In fact," I skewered Sasuke with my glare, "I had no clue that he was familiar with the ice before I came today." Smiling sweetly after my statement, I turned back to face a slightly bemused Anko. "Is he participating in the contest tonight?" Anko looked at Sasuke, and he sighed. "I am." Anko leaned forward, resting her forearms on her chair's armrests and peering down at us. "It's Sasuke's first competition in a while... just like you, Sakura. We were cleaning up his routine when you arrived." She paused, her eyes closing as she rested her finger on her chin. "Speaking of," she noted, opening her eyes, "we should probably start your lesson, aa? I can't keep you here forever, especially considering your m-" I panicked. I don't know why, but I didn't want her revealing my mother's condition to Sasuke. "Hai! I'll warm up and begin my routine immediately!" Anko looked slightly confused, but she shrugged it off, and I felt Sasuke leave the rink.

Warming up was always the hardest part for me. It reminded me that there was something up, something I should have been worried about, and it made my muscles remember all the accidents that had ever happened on the ice. When I stopped, I was in the center of the rink. At the same time, warming up was comforting, reminding me of the amount of time I'd spent on this routine and reassuring me that I'd remember it. Anko started the music.

The waltz tempo washed over me, and I began my routine. I wanted to win another prize for Japan today, so this routine was much more complex than my last one. I had executed a series of jumps and spins in the first two minutes of my seven minute routine. All right! Inner Sakura screamed. We're doing great! Now, for the hard stuff! This is where we blend in ballet! I felt my lips curve into a smile, and threw myself into the air.

**Sasuke's POV**

She was spectacular. Her costume flattered her graceful figure as she navigated the ice, and she smiled the whole time. Her arms moved fluidly while executing challenging moves, and I gasped to myself as she pushed off the ice, spinning four times before landing gracefully. Within seconds, she was in the air again. Her figure formed an upside-down T shape before she landed. She was off in a second. Anko had mislabeled her. Haruno Sakura wasn't a talented skater or a good student. She was more amazing than anything I had ever seen. It didn't feel like seven minutes when she finished her routine. She had done everything perfectly. I could see Anko's mouth hanging open a bit from across the stadium, and when she looked at me, I raise my eyebrows and pushed my mouth up in the traditional Uchiha smirk. Sakura skated over to her coach so they could speak in private, without announcing the faults to her routine to the world. I noticed Sakura tense after Anko spoke a few sentences and then, out of nowhere, she slammed her hand against the railing, her taut figure radiating frustration. One thing that Anko had told me had been true, so far- Sakura was very serious about this, and she settled for nothing short of total perfection. I could hear her cheery words, though. "Don't worry, Sempai! I'll get it right! No one else will stand a chance!" I saw Anko smile briefly, and then Sakura was promptly ordered off the ice. "Go and relax for a bit. You and Sasuke both have to be ready for tonight. I'm not letting you go through this any more because if I do, you'll be exhausted for the competition. I learned that nine years ago." Sakura clearly started to argue, because Anko said sharply, "Go and relax, or I will have Sasuke drag you off the ice by force." Sakura skated glumly off the ice, holding Anko's gaze the whole time while maneuvering the rink backwards. I shook my head in amazement. Sakura really was something.

**Anko's POV**

I knew that she would push herself to the limit if I let her go one more time, and I kept my resolve firm as she got off the ice and removed her skates, looking at me the whole time. I also knew that Sasuke was in shock. I could feel it in his atmosphere when Sakura entered the rink, and it was still present, even a bit stronger, when she ended her routine. His eyes stayed on her the whole time. He looked at me twice; once at the beginning, and once at the end, as if reassuring himself that this was real. I smiled, looking at the two of them. Sasuke was still watching Sakura, and she was stowing her things in the locker room. She came out with a box, and I recognized the colors to be from The Chocolate Express. Thinking back, usually I stopped her before allowing her to partake food or drink before a competition, but the competition was in four hours. She could digest it by then, and she needed to stay hydrated anyway. "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, make sure you two drink a few bottles of water before this thing starts. I don't want you passing out on the ice due to dehydration." I turned away from the microphone, heading to my office. We all needed a bit of relaxation before this contest, and I trusted them to behave with each other... to a reasonable extent. It was fun to be young.  
**  
Sakura's POV**

Sasuke's eyes never left me as I came out of the dressing room and sat one seat away from him. Opening my box, I inhaled the smell of raspberries and chocolate mousse, and exhaled on a sigh of pleasure. In any other situation with Sasuke, I would have felt embarrassment, but the rink was one of the few places I could be myself with no reprimands, with or without Sasuke present.

It was still a shock to believe that he was such an accomplished figure skater. I had expected him to be on the judo team or something like that. But, now that I thought about it, he never did have the right muscle mass for judo. We could have both been ninjas, and looked the same. Some things were just surprising, and this was a prime example.

"Sasuke-kun, you never told me you were one of Anko-sama's students." I could feel his gaze on me, and I spoke quietly, knowing he could hear me. "Hn," was the only answer I got. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have trained together or something... But instead you'd always go off after school and we never crossed paths after lessons." I felt hurt bubbling up inside me, mixed with a little bit of anger. "You never asked what I did after school. If you'd said something, I wouldn't have kept it to myself. But you never asked, so I never said anything." His voice was quiet and calm as he answered me, but he had turned away from me again.

"So... You've been with Anko for ten years? That's a long time, Sa-ku-ra-chan." His voice broke the tense silence between us, and I shivered as he drew my name out. "She didn't describe you correctly. She said that she had a good student that had a lesson directly after me today, but you aren't even close." I felt anger bubble inside me at his words. Glaring darkly, I started to spit a retort when he interrupted me. "You're the best skater I've ever seen... I think you may even be better than me..." My mouth dropped open in surprise, and I snapped it shut, looking down at my skates in my hands. "A-arigatou, Sa-su-ke-kun. You're the best I've seen too..." My voice trailed off as I felt myself blushing at the alternate interpretation of my words.

I suddenly remembered the box in my lap, and tried to work up the courage to ask what I wanted to. "S-Sasuke-kun, I got this at The Chocolate Express. Do-do y-you..." I stuttered, incapable of talking normally. I felt the blood drain from my face as he turned slowly to regard me with interest. His onyx orbs glittered slightly. "What are you saying, Sa-ku-ra?" I shivered at his tone, my eyes closing as I tried to suppress my trembling. Calm down, Sakura! It's not as nerve-wracking as working up the nerve to kiss him! Just ask if he wants to share! Inner Sakura's reasoning pushed me into action.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched, surprise making me rigid, as she thrust the box at me. A sweet smell wafted to my nose from inside. The smell of chocolate and... raspberries? I smiled slightly. Sakura would get something like that. "D-do you want to share, Sasuke-kun?" Her soft voice reached my ears, and I looked up to see that her face was pale, with a small blush marring her coloration, her head turned to stare out the window behind us. I could see her trembling slightly, reminding me that her current outfit wasn't the best to be wearing in her free time.

She looked up, surprise written all over her face, as I moved over to sit next to her. Her mouth formed an O of surprise as my arms wrapped around her, drawing her closer to me. I looked over her head, staring at the far wall, but I knew that my face was slightly red, and my eyes were soft. "No, thank you, Sakura-chan. I'd just like to sit here like this... I can tell you're cold." I glanced down at her, seeing her face turn bright red before her eyes glittered. She leaned her head back against me, and I breathed in sharply in surprise as I heard her sigh. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Gomenasai."

"Why do you always say that?" The words rushed out of my mouth before I could stop myself. She looked up at me in surprise. "N-nani?" I was regretting my sudden question already. "You always say that... 'Arigatou, gomenasai'. Why? I don't understand. It's as if you've done something wrong or you're afraid." She shook her head quickly, panic in her eyes for an instant. "Sakura," I murmured in her ear. "You're not afraid of me, are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Elaboration and Complication

Sakura's POV

Sasuke was so close to me. His breath tickled my neck as he whispered his question into my ear. "Sakura... You're not afraid of me, are you?" I shivered slightly, but then my Inner blinked the stars out of her eyes, and Sense reared its ugly head to both of us. "N-NANI?" I turned, incredulous, to look him in the eyes. He looked apprehensive, and I could see that he was worried about something. "Sasuke-kun, when have I been afraid of you? In fact, how can you ask me something like that?" I felt angry that he would even consider it, but the anger evaporated when I saw the guilty relief in his eyes.

"Baka," I breathed, setting my box on the seat next to me. I leaned against him, daring to put my arms around him for a moment. I glanced upwards at him through my lashes, making sure he didn't see me looking at him. Sasuke's eyes were soft, and I squeezed him for an instant before letting go. "I'm not afraid, Sasuke-kun. I trust you." I felt my face flush slightly red at my own words.

"Sasuke, Sakura, the contest will ensue in 2 hours and 30 minutes. I would advise you to eat at least a portion of that cake, Sakura-chan. And do not forget to stay hydrated and warm up. In fact, you might want to warm up together. There is a mandatory partner dance. I'm sorry for the last-minute notice." I froze and turned slowly to face Sasuke, shock making my body rigid.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" I couldn't breathe. A partner dance? With SASUKE? As in, with the boy I'd been in love with for years? Could I manage that? I touched his shoulder hesitantly, almost afraid that he would react like Okaa-san.

"Sakura... will you dance with me?" I blinked, almost sure that I hadn't heard him right. "We need to have a partner, and we're the only skaters from Figures competing tonight. Will you be my partner? We'll work out something quickly..." Sasuke's face was turned away from me, but I could see a faint red streak across his cheekbones. Sasuke was blushing?! What?

"Sasuke, I'll be your partner." I barely recognized the soft, shy voice that emitted from me. I ducked my head, allowing my bangs to shade my face, hiding my eyes. I felt a burning path spread across my face, and realized with some mortification that I was blushing. I felt a finger under my chin, though, and Sasuke lifted my face up again.

"Let's get started, Sakura." His soft, hesitant voice broke through my daze, and I looked into his eyes. They were dark, still masked, but there was an emotion that I couldn't identify flickering around the edges of his eyes. I blinked and it was gone. "We need to piece something together that won't be too challenging, but will be complicated enough to give us credit." His voice was back to normal again.

He led me to the ice edge. I put my skates back on in a second, and noticed that he was dressed similarly. _Did Anko plan this? There's no other reason why she would give us the exact same outfit with similar skates._ Sasuke's hand on my arm brought me out of my musing. In a gentlemanly fashion, he guided me to the ice and set me down. Skating to the middle of the rink, I watched him as he slowly stepped out and moved towards me.

I studied his form as he moved stealthily and gracefully across the ice. His form was impeccable, and he added an element of mystery to everything he did. His body was lithe and toned, and his eyes burned into mine, holding me prisoner. I felt myself go into a dreamlike state as he got closer to me, and my eyes closed.

Sasuke got close enough that I could sense him, and I felt his hand rest on my waist, but I skated backwards, my eyes opening. I snagged his hand in passing, and he caught on, following me, perfectly in step with me. We skated backwards, then started spinning together. Sasuke took me by surprise and lifted me up, spinning me above his head, through the air, and catching me neatly. I knew my eyes were wide, but we kept skating, eventually spinning together and skating at high speeds, trying to match the other's strong points and make up for the weak points.

I felt a sudden pressure on my hand, and suddenly I was sliding back to Sasuke, who pulled me close to him. I felt my breathing elevate, and the next thing I knew, I was being lowered to the ice, supported by his arms. Coming out of the dip, my face flushed and my eyes were blinking rapidly. Spinning me around in quick motions, Sasuke resumed our dance. Suddenly, as we drew to a dazzling close, I felt eyes on us. Turning in his arms, still being held in a dipping position, I saw Anko smiling... with a video camera in her hands.

"Anko-sensei! Did you record our entire sequence?" Sasuke reluctantly pulled me out of the dip, and Anko closed her camera. Her smile gave it away before her mouth opened; it was almost a Cheshire cat smile, going from ear to ear.

"Yes I did, Haruno Sakura. And it was worth it. You two have devised a wonderful routine of complicated moves and I'm absolutely positive that you'll claim first place. Now, let's pick your music, and then we'll be off! To fame and glory! ...or not..." She muttered the last part with a sheepish look on her face. Sasuke and I exchanged a look and started laughing. This was going to be a good competition.


End file.
